Kevins mutation
Plot Kevin tells Ben and the plumbers about the mutations Characters Ben Tennyson Rook Kevin (Flashback and present) Plumbers Argit (Flashback) Manny (Flashback) Helen (Flashback) Alan (Flashback) Pierce (Flashback) Villains Ultimate Kevin (Flashback And Present) Omniverse Kevin (Flashback and present) Oriental mutant Kevin (Flashback and Present) Omniverse Flashback Kevin (Flashback and Present) Kevin 1100 (Flashback And Present) Aliens Used By Ben Four Arms Triv a Ben And the plumbers Learn more about the mutations Transcript (It's dark and no noise is heard) CRASH CRASH CRASH. Ultimate Kevin More power Kevin I don't think so Ultimate Kevin Levin ur still here Kevin yeah as a matter of a fact I am Ultimate Kevin il fix that Say Goodbye Kevin E Levin Kevin I don't think so (Runs away) Ultimate Kevin Corwad We need to process our plan (Mwanwhile) Rook Ben what r u worrying about Ben the mutond Rook oh when we were accompanying Aggregor to a prize Ben yes Kevin Ben Ben Kevin Kevin I have a confession to make Ben what Kevin the mutond r out of contral cod of me Ben y Kevin well back 5 years ago when I was in the null void Procter hooked me up to a manchine and he split the mutond Ben but ultimate Kevin and omniverse and Kevin 1000 weren't in u Kevin yes but he split evrey mutation in going to have I was a test subject Ben a test subject Kevin yes that's where I met the alamgens Ben oh shit Kevin he said that the future could be safe if he separated the mutons he was wrong Procter young man I want u to go in this manchine so I can bypass ur DNA Kevin k whatever Procter go in theres nothing to fear young man Kevin after he bypassed my DNA the fusions came out Kevin arguuuuuu Procter laughs Kevin ughhhhhh Ultimate Kevin yes were free Procter il send u a pistol to go to earth and when ur at earth u will Destroy the one they call Ben Tennyson Ultimate Kevin no old man where going to do whatever we want Procter traitors Ultimate Kevin Fool (Wacks proctor) Kevin they escaped the null void and they went on a rampage Ben but what about ultimate Aggregor Kevin well ik getting to that Kevin these mutons then destroyed the z zone my hideout Ben gasp Max so technology its ur fault that the mutons r on the loose Kevin yes Ben this is bs Kevin the mutond then came back to the null void and they wanted more mutation Kevin ur not getting any Ulti.ate Kevin Fool if u won't give us the key then we'll destroy u (Lifts up kevin) Kevin put me down Ultimate Kevin with plusses (Ultimate Kevin trows him) Ultimate Kevin were done with u Kevin after that I went to Alan Manny Helen and pierce and argit Kevin them mutons r tough Kevin that is the sad story of the mutons Ben so now what Max weve gotta find the mutons Kevin im coming too Ultimate Kevin that Kevin does not know who He's dealing with Omniverse Kevin shall we destroy him Ultimate Kevin yes Ben hey mutons Ultimate Kevin TENNYSON and his PITAFUL gang Ben common Humungarsar (Ben turns into four arms) Four Arms or four Arms Ultimate Kevin Laughs stupid boy (piss four arms then trows a hole heep of fool at him Rook shoots ultimate Kevin but he wacks four arms into rook) my bussness here is with Levin Max you'lle have to get past me first Ultimate Kevin Laughs dont make me laugh (Wacks max into four arms Four arms turns back) Now Kevin u were a fool to let us come out Kevin no Procter was the fool Ultimate Kevin yes but hes im the null void now Kevin ( Charges up but ultimat e Kevin shoots Kevin into max) Ultimate Kevin when ur not weak come and face me Ben uh what happend Max they got away Kevin I've gotta go after an Max Kevin wait stay here (Kevin runs off) Ben oh man The End Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Morons